


Slice of Pie

by Anonfeather



Series: Impuissant [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: As Jefferson finishes packing to go to Philadelphia, one of his lover comes by to send him off. His worries about Madison's reaction throughout the affair...





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t understand why you bought so much when you knew you were staying in New York for such a short time,” complained Madison as he handed over another stack of books to Jefferson. When he was appointed Secretary of State it was known by all that the Capital would eventually move from New York, once everyone agreed on where. About a month ago, the Residence Bill passed to permanently locate the seat of government on the Potomac. During construction of the new Presidential Mansion, Congress would be held in Philadelphia.

“I wanted my comforts,” Jefferson retorted, taking the stack, placing it in the chest. “Not everyone enjoys Spartan decor.”

“I finished packing within an hour. You  _ could _ sale the furniture instead of dragging them back to Monticello…” Jefferson had disliked the furnishing his New York lodging. So, of course he did what he had to: he got rid of everything and purchasing luxurious items as replacement. In Philadelphia, the new lodgings were also furnished and the landlady, a distant Randolph relative of his, refused to have her things discarded. In the end, Jefferson decided to carry the overflow to Monticello.

“And have an uncultured Yankee underappreciated these work of art? Never,” Jefferson said affronted. Madison rolled his eyes, annoyed by the misplaced pride.

“You are going to need to make it up to me for spending my last day in New York helping you pack.” It was planned that Madison would see to their lodgings in Philadelphia while Jefferson returned home to prepare his eldest daughter’s wedding. 

Jefferson grinned, wriggling his eyebrows. “Trust me, you’ll be royalty rewarded upon your arrival in Monticello.” Madison smiled at the proposition. 

“Why not come by to my hotel room later to give me a foretaste of what’s to come?”

“It would be my _ pleasure _ ,” he purred, pulling Madison close for a sweet kiss that heated up too quickly. They needed to stop before Jefferson’s men returned wondering about the hold-up.

“All right, all right, let’s behave,” Jefferson said mournfully, pulling away from his lover’s heat. “Give me a hand to get this downstairs.” 

“I’ll throw off my back..,” Madison said, lying to get out of the labor.

“You won’t.” An awkward dance later got them through the narrow stairs. On the last step, Madison’s strength failed him, causing him to drop his side. Luckily, Hemmings was there to catch it at the last moment. With his fellow slave, they removed the burden from his master and strapped the chest upon the carriage. 

“My, my, I didn’t believe it was true. The Capital really is moving,” said an elegant woman dressed in green, standing near Jefferson, observing the carriage being packed. Jefferson, after a brief spell of confusion from her appearance, finally greeted her with a dramatic bow.

“Mrs. de Salaberry, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” He had, what Madison could only described, as a smarmy grin on his face.

“To come and send you off, of course,” she replied with a grin of her own. “I’ve have pie. If you’d like to come for one last  _ slice. _ ” Her lack of subtility apparent. However, her words had been low enough that it was only heard by Jefferson and Madison, whom she blatantly ignored. 

Jefferson immediately cosy up near her, “Hey hey,  _ slice of pie _ ..?”

Madison cleared his throat. Glared.

It caused Jefferson to jump back, a glint of shame in his eye. “Ah, James! I mean, let me introduce you two.” His mind searched for her first name, but gave up on remembering it when twin scowls of annoyances scorched him. “Mrs. de Salaberry this is James Madison, James - Mrs. de Salaberry.” He invited them to greet, to which Mrs. de Salaberry presented her hand haughty and Madison frostily took hold, bowing his head slightly.

“We’ve met before,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“Please give my regards to your husband,” Madison said with no warmth. This earned him a glare from her and confusion from Jefferson. He usually steered cleared of going after politicians’ wives to avoid scandals, but how else would Madison be familiar with her husband if not for that?

Finally, she turned her attention back to Jefferson, “Anyway, as I was saying, pie?”

“Right! James, Mrs. de Salaberry is kind enough to invite us for pie!” Jefferson said with an idiot smile, hoping to defuse the situation. Surely she would have to play along with the misunderstanding and he could avoid spending time with her. 

The woman tsked, “I’m sorry Mr. Jefferson, you misunderstood me, I only have  _ one _ slice to share and that’s with  _ you.” _ She linked her arm around his, subtly pulling him towards her.

“Oh, well that quite kind, but you see,” Jefferson said, trying to politely twist away, but she held firm, “my good friend Mr. Madison came all this way to help. It’d be incredibly rude to leave -”

“Go ahead,” Madison said with a hand wave.

“What?” 

“I said, go ahead. It’s fine. Don’t feel obligated to refuse for my sake. After all, it’s not every day that one gets offered a  _ slice of pie. _ ”

“Wait. What. James!” Jefferson cried out as he was being dragged away by Mrs. de Salaberry. 

oOoOoO

Upon arriving at her place, Jefferson played the tired man requiring some sustenance to be a good guest. She grudgingly agreed to prepare some tea. Now, he nervously tapped on the armrests, mind wheeling on how to escape his old lover. Part of him wondered why he would want to. Afterall, Madison told him to go. Granted he said it stiffly, clearly he wasn’t _ fine _ with the situation. If nothing else, he was blistering mad. 

“Here’s your tea,” Mrs de Salaberry said, entering the room with a platter, placing it on the low table. “It a bit too hot to drink it right now,” she explained. “Let me help you wait while it cools down.” She flirtatiously sat down on his lap, pecking at his neck. He grimaced, then smiled as she hit a nerve behind an ear. It was getting hard not to enjoy this, his thoughts of Madison leaving him. 

She shifted, bringing her lips to his, urging his place his hands on her, which he did. It reminded him why he enjoyed her company, she was forward, knowing how to tease him to get what she wanted. Kind like Madison…

“Woah, woah, woah,” Jefferson pushed her away from the shoulders. “We- ah, this isn’t wise y’know.”

“What?” And edge of anger.

“I mean, ah, it wouldn’t do if I sire a bastard,”

She gave a hearty laugh. “Dearie, I already am with child. Have you forgotten my agreement with my husband?” He did. She attacked his lips again, her hand traveling down his chest. Why did he want to stop? As he drew her closer, he got a whiff of her woody perfume, something he smelt before.

“What’s that smell?”

She pulled away, giving him a flat look at the new interruption. “Just a new fragrance my husband developed. He told me to try it on. Don’t tell me that’s what putting you off?”

“Ah, maybe?” It wasn’t a lie. It was the same smell Madison had recently been wearing. He couldn’t get his friend out of head. He looked so upset when they parted; seething with cold fury. Jefferson never liked that look. His deep thoughts caused him to ignore all attempts of seduction by Mrs. de Salaberry.

Suddenly, Mrs. de Salaberry just grunted in frustrating, getting off of him. She poured herself a cup, drinking it in anger. “I’ve been telling my husband it’s a too masculine smell, but he insisted that I try it out. I’ll have to tell him it’s been nauseating my  _ companion _ .”

“Well, I wouldn’t say nauseating - It’s just distracting.”

“Yes, you do seem distracted, that’s for certain sir. I had no trouble getting your  _ attention _ before.” Her emphasis on the word made her meaning clear. “Have my charms fail me? Did I change so much in the last months?” She asked in full confidence that she was still desirable and he was the one at fault.

“Ah, no, … How to put this, I’ve been involved with someone…”

“I see - You’ve gotten too  _ old _ to lay more than once in a day,” she snarked.

“Hey, now! I’ll have you know, I’m still fit to go more than once in a day. At least six; we counted!”

She rose an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by his boasting. 

“I digress,” he said after a stretch of silence. “I feel that I might be upsetting them if I, ah, give my attention elsewhere.”

“It’s not like she’ll know,” Mrs de Salaberry stated, a wicked grin. Jefferson licked his lips in hesitation, trying to find the right words. He had hoped to keep his encounters with his other lovers discreet from Madison’s’ eyes, but Mrs de Salaberry completely blindsided him. He knew that it would hurt his friend, what with his conviction of being in love with him. 

“She’s,” he started, playing the pronoun game for protection “… insightful,” he defended lamely.  “I mean, I won’t be able to hide it from her. She’s under the impression that she’s in love with me, and I return those feelings.”

“And you don’t?”

“Of course not.”

“Why not?”

“Because… Ah, love is… You know that - I can’t love.” 

She groaned in frustration. “Still using your dead wife as the excuse?” She said harshly, making him flinch. She smiled, metaphorical fangs out. She wanted his torment if she couldn’t have his pleasure. “You intend to wed her?”

“No, I - can’t. Unlawful.”

“Ah, of course. You remember you’ve told me before of your wife’s dying wish? She didn’t want you to remarry because she didn’t want her daughters to be raised by another woman. So, if you’re not going to marry this whore you’re seeing, what’s the problem in loving her?”

Jefferson stayed silent.

“Thomas, you’re the most self-centered prick I know. If you’re worried about her feelings, I think it’s rather telling that your interest is more than carnal, no?”

“Of course it is; we’re closest of friends,” he defended vigorously. “I mean, we were friends long before we started to share a bed. I can’t bare the idea of seeing her distraught; their happiness consumes me.”

“You’re a fool if you don’t realize that she has your heart.”

“I - No. It’s not possible. I,” Mrs. de Salaberry left her chair, only to slap him soundly across his cheek. He held it more surprised than in pain.

“Stop this denial! God, I’ve only been subjected to it for a half-minute and it’s already sickens me. Why are you causing distress to yourself over nothing? Do you want to be with them right now?”

“Yes!”

“And why is that?”

“Erm.”

“Because you’re in love you stupid fool!”

“No,” a harsh slap was her retort. “Damn you, stop that!” He said, standing tall over her.

“I’m knocking some sense in your thick skull.” Suddenly, she pulled herself to him, wrapping her arm around his neck riling him up for an evening of passion. “If you’re so adamant to prove me wrong, then  _ take me _ . Or else, go to her.”

In frustration he almost kissed her, ready to play her game. Another whiff of her perfume brought Madison back into his mind. “Damn it,” he whispered in horrid realization, tossing her to the chair. “It’s true, I’m in love with him.”

Pulling herself upright from her half-hazardous position, she grimaced from his words.“It’s a man?”

Jefferson needed to bolt. He was going to have to threaten her, or blackmail her into silence. She -

She cackled madly, then complained that tea wouldn’t strong enough for her current mood. “First my husband, then my lover. What curse do I have on men, I swear!”

“Your husband…?”

“You really are a self-centered ass,” she said, feeling no urge to remind him of the details of her marriage. She rummaged through the cabinets for liquor that would add comfort to her drink. “Take your leave, sir, I’ve got only enough strength to deal with one of your ilk in my life.”

Deciding it was his best chance, he ducked out of her home. 

He felt an urgency to find Madison. He worried that he wouldn’t be able to find his lover. Madison had the bad habit of avoiding him when mad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. de Salaberry looks like actress Rebecca Mader. Why? Because her voice in my head sounded awfully like Zelena, the wicked Witch from Once Upon a Time. She’s not based on any historically character, I just wanted someone forward enough to slap Jefferson and knock some sense. (And Angelica is in London...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson finds Madison to declare his love. But, Madison found his own de Salaberry to pass the time.

The first place Jefferson looked was his own apartment to get a clue where Madison had gone. His men told him what he already knew; Madison left when Jefferson when agreed to Mrs. de Salaberry’s invitation. They pointed the direction he went; the same as Jefferson remembered. 

Sighed, he followed the lead. After an hour of aimless wandering through the city, it hit him that maybe Madison had returned home, so he hurried his steps to there. 

When he bashed on the door, causing Madison’s elderly landlady to come out that he remembered that Madison was no longer a tenant since the morning. 

“Well, hello deary,” she greeted. “Looking for Mr. Madison?”

“Yes -”

“He moved out,” she continued, oblivious to his annoyance.

“I know. I was making sure he didn’t forget anything.”

“That’s sweet, that’s sweet,” she agreed. “He did forget some scones I baked. Please, take them to him, won’t you?” She turned inside, rambling on as she went to get the food.

Epiphany hit him as he waited. If he couldn’t find his friend, he’ll just wait for him in the room he rented for his last night in New York!

He turned heel, not bothering to offer any goodbye to the old woman. The bystanders he jostled received the same courtesy.  

oOoOo

Upon entering the hall, he straightens his back, standing as tall and imposing as he could to intimidate the clerk into letting him to his friend’s room. “I need to reach Mr. James Madison and you will not stop m-”

“Greetings sir. Are you Mr. Thomas Jefferson?” The interruption took him off guard; he dumbly nodded. “Wonderful, Mr. Madison has been waiting for you. Please follow me!” The clerk happily showed him the room, a lively rap on the door to announce their arrival.

Jefferson’s heart skipped a beat when he hear Madison’s voice call them in. He couldn’t believe he felt nervous! His newly discovered feeling reminded him of when he was a foolish infatuated youth.

“I’ll ready the tea now, sir!” The clerk beamed, bowing out of the way when Madison thanked him.

“Thomas, glad that you could finally joined us,” Madison greeted. The ‘us’ didn’t escape Jefferson’s notice. Madison wasn’t alone. There was a stranger, sitting opposite of the table where a chess game was in progress. The man stood up, holding his hand out as Madison introduced him. “Thomas Jefferson, Jacques de Salaberry.”

“Pleasure, sir,” said de Salaberry shaking Jefferson’s listless hand. “My thanks for keeping my wife company. Hopefully Martha will be less hysterical upon my return.” The words were light, but the tone wasn’t. “James, thank you again for the invitation. I wish you good travel. Please write for a refill or anything else.”

“Yes, thank you. I will.”

De Salaberry let himself out, without any fanfare. Still, the unexpected presence had rattled Jefferson; his eagerness to find his friend had been replaced by confusion. Who was this man to James. Did he hunt down the husband of his ex-lover for an incomprehensible meaning? What refill?

However, the questions could hold. Now that the intruder was gone, he remembered his urgency of wanting to find his dear friend. 

“James!” He yelled, coming too near the other. Madison took a step back in surprise by Jefferson’s sudden approach. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Madison said. There was no edge of anger in his voice. “It’s fine, I’m not mad. We’re good.”

“No, you were so mad, and I get it. I was so stupid and blind. James, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I -”

A knock on the door made him stop his declaration. Madison took the distraction to slip away from Jefferson, opening to door to the clerk. The tea set was wheeled in by an elegant, yet squeaky trolley. “On the table please.”

“Yes sir,” oblivious to any tension of the room, the clerk carefully placed everything. Jefferson bit his nails in anguish. Madison was of no help to hurry the process, questioning about inane details about the tea’s origin. 

At last, the squeaky trolley, and grossly too joyful clerk left. “James!” Jefferson went to his friend again, to grab him in passion.

“Thomas! Careful, the water’s scalding hot!” Madison chided, placing the cup down after wiping a drip with his handkerchief.

“James, we need to talk.”

“No we don’t. I said it was fine,” he kept repeating, each time getting more annoyed. “I don’t need any apologies, or excuses or … details. I put everything behind me, and that’s all. Let’s move on. You like two spoons of honey, right?” He didn’t need to ask. It was a ploy to change the course of the conversation. 

“Please, James I have something important to say. I was, you could say, hit with a sudden realization,” Jefferson said with a grin remembering the slaps.

Madison gave a sorrowful sigh. It sobered Jefferson’s exuberance, causing him to pause. 

“What’s wrong?” Jefferson asked.

“Nothing, nothing. Go ahead, say what you must,” Madison sat down, setting up the chess pieces for a new game.

“You’ve got something on your mind.” Jefferson stalled instead. “If you don’t share, you know I’m going to annoy you until you spill.”

Madison perfectly balanced an eye roll and a sigh at the comment. “Very well. I had a very long conversation with Jacques while waiting for you to … finish your pie. He put things in a perspective that I previously denied.” 

“Which is…?” Jefferson felt wary to where his was heading. Madison kept avoiding his gaze. He moved his hands whenever Jefferson tried to touch him. It was never brusque; it was could be seen as coincidental to someone less aware to Madison’ mannerisms. A cough, a sip of tea, a handkerchief shuffle.

“You were right,” Madison said plainly.

“Always good to hear. But about what this time?”

“That I’m... confused; I’m not in love with you.”

“What.”

“A shock, I know, acknowledging that I was wrong,” Madison gave a wry smile to ease the tension. “So that’s what was running in my mind. Now, I believe, you had urgent news?”

Jefferson’s mind was blank. He stammered. “What, what do you mean?”

“It’s exactly as what you told me the other day. The carnal pleasure made me foolish enough to believe it was love as strong as the one shared between a man a woman in holy matrimony. I thought I had finished my thought process on the subject, but having a third voice their opinion helped me see it differently.” Madison spoke slowly, formulating as best he could in his current thoughts. Hesitance caused him to pause on occasion, but he followed through. 

“Where does that leave us then..?” Thomas said.

“Same as before. Friends. Honestly, I’d still enjoy sharing my bed with you. Tonight even, if your old bones can muster the energy,” Madison added a jab.

“But, I - no, I,” Jefferson frowned. How could this be? He finally realized where his heart was only to have Madison lose his. 

“Very well, we can play instead,” Madison motioned the game board. “I still expect you to uphold your promise when I’ll join you in Monticello.”

Jefferson gave a broken smile. “O-of course.”

Madison made the first move, swiftly. Jefferson stared at the board, but his mind was elsewhere, replaying everything in the last hour. After a patient wait where Jefferson didn’t even twitch, Madison said: “Thomas, it’s your turn.”

“I didn’t sleep with her!”

“You don’t have to lie,” Madison said through gritted teeth. “I don’t care.”

“But I didn’t! I didn’t! I couldn’t!”

“I don’t want to hear about it!” His obstinate mask of indifference was cracking. “Play!” 

“There,” Jefferson did so, not bothering with strategy. 

“That’s an illegal move -” 

“You’re wrong!”

“The pawn can’t take the Queen like that!”

“I’m not talking about the game!”

“If you didn’t want to play -”

“Damn it, James, listen to me!”

“I’ll have to set the board again -” Madison focused on game, replacing the pieces at their starting position. Jefferson could no longer hold it. He flipped the board, grabbing his friend’s hands tightly into his. There was nothing else to could distract him from his words.

“James, I didn’t sleep with her, I couldn’t -”

“Thomas,” it came out strained.

“Each moment I could only think of you. Not only because you were upset, but because I realized I wanted to be with you. Only with you.”

“Thomas,” it was softer. 

“I love you.”

They stayed in a shell shocked silence. 

Madison swallowed, no words wanting to come forth. Jefferson, for his part, felt spend. That confession came from far; years of repression of having convinced himself he could not love since his wife passed. He brought his friends hands to his lips, sending his arguments with delicate kisses. 

“You always have the worst of timing,” Madison lamented.

“What do you mean?”

“Please let yourself out,” Madison said with finality.

“What..?”

He pulled his hands away. “I need to be alone. To think.”

“But, James…”

“Thomas, I beg you. Leave.”

“I,” Thomas looked around, at loss. “Very well…” He walked slowly out, his heart bleeding, legs weak with anguish. At the threshold, he asked: “Can I see you off before you leave tomorrow morn at least?”

“No.” Jefferson’s heart stopped. “But, I’m still coming to Monticello for Patsy’s wedding in two weeks. Please know, I’m not mad. And I’m not running away. I just need a quiet breather.” Madison went to his side, placing a peace kiss on Jefferson's cheek. “I want to sort myself out. Again.Take the time to reflect as well.”

Jefferson wanted to argue that his heart was set; he didn’t need to convince his mind. His soul, though, needed rest from all this exertion. He nodded to Madison’s request, sealing his never ending affection with a kiss on the brow before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap! Role reversal! Please comment! 
> 
> Next fic in the series will be Patsy’s wedding!


End file.
